


Rain

by ItsYourMilkBoiKags



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Dancing in the Rain, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance loves the rain, Lance misses the rain, M/M, No Angst, Rain, Shiro gives him rain, well somewhat dancing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYourMilkBoiKags/pseuds/ItsYourMilkBoiKags
Summary: Lance misses the rain.So Shiro gave him rain.





	Rain

Lance loved the rain.

It reminded him of home.

Of his family.

Of Earth.

Rain didn't exist in deep space.

It didn't exist thousands of light-years from Earth.

Yes.

Other planets had their own form of rain.

But it was never the same.

It wasn't light.

Cold.

Comforting.

You couldn't stick your tongue out and try to see how much you can drink up.

Rain on different planets was weird.

Heavy.

Sometimes hot.

Pink.

It didn't taste good enough to drink.

Sure. 

Rain could be bothersome sometimes.

Planning a day at the beach with your family, when suddenly it downpours and you're stuck inside.

If it rained too much the power would go out.

Lance had no clue that when he left Earth and started defending the universe, that he'd miss something as small as rain.

 

Lance stood there, eyes shining as he looked at what his favorite person had done for him.

Shiro stood there, soaking wet as water rained down from the ceiling, hand held out towards Lance, small smile in place.

 _"Dance with me and pretend the universe doesn't exist,"_ he spoke softly, hand outstretching even more, prompting him to take it.

 

 

And after that, there was no going back.


End file.
